Histoires de langues
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] Et si on changeait l'histoire ? Si pendant le bal de Noel, c'était à la place d'Hermione que Ron voulait etre et non à celle de Viktor ? RWVK


Pendant la 4ème année.

Je ne respecte pas vraiment le caractère de Viktor Krum tel qu'il est décrit dans le livre, je sais...

Bien sur quand il parle il a un accent mais à écrire ce n'est pas facile, alors je lui fais seulement rouler les « r ».

Voila, bonne lecture !

_**Histoires de langues...**_

Il la vit dans sa magnifique robe de bal bleue, à son bras. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés spécialement pour l'occasion. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, sa meilleure amie était sublime. Et elle semblait aux anges.

Mais ce qui préoccupait Ron, ce n'était pas vraiment Hermione, c'était plutôt son cavalier, Viktor. Il avait un costume rouge sang qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux marron foncés, presque noir. Il souriait à Hermione et Ron ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

Pendant tout le bal il ne cessa de les regarder, laissant complètement tomber Padma Patil qui avait fini par partir avec un élève de Durmstrang. Danser, rire, s'amuser, se lancer des regards complices, on aurait qu'ils faisaient tout pour le rendre fou de jalousie, si tel était le cas, ça marchait à merveille...

Quand Harry lui proposa de monter se coucher, il accepta, même si il aurait préféré continuer à les surveiller pour voir si ils allaient s'embrasser ou non...

Mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien, à part se faire du mal.

Cette nuit là il ne dormit pas bien, il ne rêvait que de Viktor et d'Hermione. Heureusement le lendemain était un samedi, il pouvait se lever un peu plus tard que d'habitude... Il se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Le petit déjeuner se passa silencieusement, Hermione affichait un sourire joyeux et satisfait et Harry lui, avait l'air renfrogné et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Cho Chang qui parlait avec animation à ses amies, et son visage s'assombrit quand celles-ci gloussèrent lorsque Cédric se retourna en direction de Cho. Ron fut le premier à briser le silence d'une voix doucereuse :

- Alors, Hermione, c'était bien hier avec Viktor ?

Elle paraissait surprise de la question.

- Oui, oui, très bien, j'ai énormément rigolé. C'est un garçon drôle derrière ses airs sombres, et il danse très bien !

- Super.

Le ton de Ron était ironique, mais Hermione ne sembla pas s'en être aperçu.

- En plus il m'a appris quelques trucs en bulgare. C'est une très jolie langue et...

- Bien, je vais y aller, j'ai fini de manger.

Il sortit brusquement de table, laissant une assiette intacte et une Hermione plus que surprise.

- Mais...

Elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Harry qui ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour ensuite reporter son attention sur Cho.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de poser cette question ? »_

Ron se répétait inlassablement cette question en se dirigeant vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il lui cria, grognon, le mot de passe.

- Guirlande !

Il s'engouffra dans le passage libéré du tableau, sans prendre garde aux protestations outrées de la « cantatrice ». Il vit Seamus assis sur un fauteuil, entrain de lire la Gazette du Sorcier et Dean le regard plongé sur un jeu d'échec. Il s'approcha de lui.

- On fait une partie ?

- Ok.

Il passa la matinée à gagner tour à tour Dean et Seamus qui durent se mettre à deux pour remporter la dernière partie. Même si en vérité, Ron les avait laissé gagner, lassé d'être le meilleur. La salle c'était peu à peu rempli de Gryffondor studieux qui faisait leurs devoirs, Gryffondor dont faisait bien entendu partie Hermione. Harry était aussi là, plongé dans ses pensées, une plume à la main en suspension dans l'air au dessus d'un parchemin vierge.

Un groupe de filles cancanaient et gloussaient bruyamment.

_« Sûrement sont elles entrain d'élaborer la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention de Viktor... »_ Pensa tristement Ron.

La voix de Dean le tira de sa réflexion.

- A toi de jouer, Ron !

- Ouais. J'en ai marre, si on allait manger ?

- Hum ok...

Ron ne fit pas attention à la mine déçue de ses amis, qui avaient repris de l'espoir en gagnant la partie précédente, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il déjeuna sans prendre part au débat de Dean et Seamus dont la question principale était « Qui à été le meilleur joueur des Crécelles de Kenmare depuis la création de l'équipe ? ».

Lorsqu'il eut fini il partit sans que les deux amis le remarquent.

- Je persiste à dire que Darren O'Hare était le meilleur ! L'Attaque au Faucon est l'une des plus belles inventions de son temps !

- Oui c'est vrai mais Jack Carnaby était aussi..., il s'interrompit et regarda le banc désormais vue d'en face. Attends, où est Ron ?

Ce dernier sillonnait les couloirs, priant pour ne pas rencontrer Hermione qui allait immanquablement lui parler de Viktor, même si à chaque fois c'était lui qui emmenait le sujet sur le tapis, mais il le faisait car il la voyait qui voulait en parler mais qui n'osait pas...Enfin c'est ce qu'il se répétait...

- Rrrronald ?

Cette voix grave, cet accent guttural, ça ne pouvait pas, non, ça ne pouvait pas être LUI...

Et pourtant lorsque Ron se retourna, il constata que c'était bien lui, Viktor Krum, la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir avant Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très beau, dans son manteau d'hiver en fourrure, sa toque de la même matière dans la main.

_« Je suis maudit ! »_

En vérité, une part en lui était infiniment heureuse de le voir...

- Oui ?

Le champion de Durmstrang n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, il semblait plutôt gêné.

- Est que tu sais où est Herrrmione ?

Ron se renfrogna et essaya d'employer un ton désinvolte et plein de mauvaise volonté.

- Sûrement à la bibliothèque, elle y est tout le temps...

- Je sais mais j'y suis déjà allé, et elle n'y est pas...

Heureusement pour Viktor, Ron ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui lui était monté aux joues.

- Bah alors peut être dans la salle commune...

- Tu peux m'y accompagner ?

Bien que cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Ron, il préféra ne pas accepter. Mieux ne valait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

C'est pour ça qu'il répliqua sèchement :

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à une fille Gryffondor. Je suis sur qu'elle se fera un plaisir de t'y accompagner et même de te faire visiter son dortoir !

Cette réponse vexa Viktor qui ne se démonta pourtant pas et répliqua énergiquement :

- Non ! Je ne veux pas d'une de ses grrroupies. Je te veux toi !

En se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire, il rougit instantanément, tout comme Ron.

Il se corrigea maladroitement en bafouillant :

- Enfin, je veux dirrre que...j'aimerrrais bien que tu m'accompagnes à la salle commune...

Ron, dont le visage avait repris une couleur normale, ne savait plus quoi dire alors il capitula.

- Ok.

Viktor souria imperceptiblement et suivit Ron. Il engagea la conversation.

- Depuis combien de temps tu connais Herrrrmione ?

- 4 ans.

- Ah, c'est une trrrrès bonne amie alorrrrs ?

- Ma meilleure.

- Et Harrrry ?

- Pareil.

Voyant que Ron n'était pas décidé à discuter, il abandonna, déçu. Ron quant à lui se demanda pourquoi il était aussi sec avec lui. Il ne le connaissait pas, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être comme ça. Enfin, si, à vrai dire, il avait une raison, mais avait du mal à se l'avouer : Il était rongé par la jalousie...

Heureusement pour lui, Viktor ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Nous sommes arrrrrrivés ?

- Hum.

- Merrrrci...

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher ton Herrrrrmioneuuu ?

Ron se moquait méchamment et exagérément de l'accent du bulgare en vue de le vexer. Il regretta tout de suite voyant le visage de Viktor s'assombrir et son regard se voiler de tristesse...

_« Sombre idiot ! »_

- Tu ne comprrrrends pas...

- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?

Le bulgare baissa la tête.

- _Obicham te..._

Il avait parlé tellement bas que Ron avait eu du mal à entendre. Il croisa le regard de Viktor dont le teint était devenu rouge écrevisse. Puis celui-ci se retourna et partit en courant sous le regard ahuri du grand rouquin. Il lui cria :

- Je ne parle pas le bulgare je te signale !

Il n'avait rien compris à l'attitude du bulgare et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. En fait il était se sentait surtout coupable, il avait été sec et tout à fait antipathique.

Comme si c'était la faute de Viktor si il était attiré par lui...

Ca y était, il se l'était avoué, il était attiré par Viktor, et même bien plus...Il l'aimait...

_« Bien..., se corrigea t il mentalement, Je l'aime bien ! »_

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était planté là depuis 10 minutes et qu'il fallait mieux rentrer à l'intérieur de la salle.

Il donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra. Il y avait quelques personnes qui parlaient, jouaient aux échecs ou lisaient mais parmi ces personnes, Ron ne vit pas Hermione... Cela le surpris. Ne voyant personne qu'il connaissait, il s'installa dans un des confortables fauteuils cramoisis et se mit à réfléchir en regardant les flammes rassurantes du feu. A chaque fois qu'il entendait le passage s'ouvrir, il levait la tête pour voir qui entrait. N'ayant toujours aucun signe d'Hermione, il monta dans son dortoir pour voir si Harry n'y était pas. Par chance, il était là, allongé sur son lit. Ron s'approcha.

- Harry ?

- Ouais ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée ! Tu essayais d'éviter Hermione ?

- Hum...

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas de quoi être jaloux, c'est Viktor qui l'aime mais pour elle, c'est juste un ami...

- Justement...

- Quoi ?

- Rien, j'ai pensé tout haut...Bon, j'descends.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry il sortit et dévala les escaliers. Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

_« Ressaisis toi mon vieux, il n'y a que les filles qui pleurent ! »_

Ne regardant pas devant lui, il se cogna à Hermione.

- Ron !

- Ah, Hermione. Tu étais où ?

- A la bibliothèque, répondit elle comme si c'était évident. Et toi ? Je t'ai cherché mais tu étais introuvable.

Il ignora la dernière réplique de son amie pour répéter inutilement :

- A la bibliothèque ?

- Oui ; pourquoi ?

- Mais, il m'a dit que tu n'y étais pas !

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

Ron n'écouta pas la question d'Hermione, il réfléchissait.

Pourquoi Viktor lui avait menti ?

Autre chose s'imposa à son esprit :

- Au fait, tu m'as bien dit que Viktor t'avait appris quelques mots en bulgare ?

- Oui, à vrai dire c'est moi qui lui ai demandé quelques trucs...

- Ca veut dire quoi « _Obicham te_ » ?

Hermione rosit soudainement.

- Oh ça ...Ca signifie « Je t'aime »...

Toujours en rougissant, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui en disant les derniers mots. Mais Ron n'avait pas compris le message que voulait lui faire passer sa meilleure amie. Il était resté abasourdi devant cette révélation...

Légèrement déçue, Hermione lui demanda d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse, Ron était déjà parti.

Il parcourait les couloirs en courant. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et s'adossa au mur constitué de pierres grises et surtout froides.

_« Si j'étais un joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu dans une école de sorcellerie qui n'est pas la mienne et où la presque toute les filles me courent après, où est ce que j'irais ? »_

Le fait qu'il n'était pas un joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu, qu'il était dans son école et qu'aucune fille ne lui courait après lui compliqua grandement la tache.

_« La bibliothèque ! » _

Là ou personne n'allait à part quand on avait besoin de ne pas être vu ! Si on était quelqu'un de normal, car il y avait toujours Hermione comme exception...

Ragaillardi et ayant repris sa respiration, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, à grand pas, mais sans courir.

Il n'eut pas à aller jusque là... En effet, devant lui un haute silhouette venant d'apparaître, il venait sûrement d'un des nombreux couloirs adjacents. Ron le rattrapa et agrippa son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. La surprise se peignit sur le visage sombre et soucieux de Viktor Krum.

- Rrrrron ? Que...

- Pourquoi ?

Le bulgare semblait pris au dépourvu.

- Pourrrrquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

Il avait compris, il baissa la tête, gêné et l'air timide ce qui contrastait avec l'impression de force qu'il dégageait.

- Parrrce que, c'est vrrrai...

Il planta son regard ténébreux dans celui de Ron qui ne savait quoi dire, sûr que le champion se moquait de lui.

- Mais tu ne me connais même pas ! Se défendit il.

- Oui, mais j'ai su, rrrrien qu'en te voyant, que je t'aimais.

Ron piqua un fard, il aimerait tellement croire à ses paroles...

- Et Hermione ?

- Herrrrmione est simplement une trrrrès bonne amie. Elle est différrrrente des autrrrres filles, elle ne me courrrre pas aprrrès. Elle me parrrrle comme elle parrrrle à tout le monde, c'est une des rrrarrres perrrsonnes à me trrraiter norrrmalement, pas comme « un des meilleurrrrs joueurrrr de Quidditch de sa générrration », il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts, mais comme un élève étrrranger norrrmal...C'est une fille bien, pas assez apprrrécié à sa juste valeurrr...Tout comme toi...

Tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase il tendit sa main vers le visage de Ron, et caressa doucement sa joue du revers de ses doigts. Sa main était un peu rugueuse, mais aux yeux de Ron, exceptionnellement douce...Un frisson le parcourut. Il le laissa faire quand il s'approcha de lui, puis quand ses lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent les siennes. Il était étonnamment tendre. Ron répondit à son baiser. Ils reculèrent contre le mur et Viktor mit ses mains contre le celui ci coinçant ainsi Ron entre les pierres glacées et son corps brûlant. Pendant qu'ils avaient parlés, ils s'étaient avancés vers un petit couloir sombre et désert où personne ne pouvait les voir. Ron passa sa main dans les cheveux courts du bulgare...Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent, heureux. Puis Viktor chuchota au creux de l'oreille du rouquin :

- Oui, je t'aime Rrrrron Weasley...

Le cœur de l'intéressé qui avait a peu près repris un rythme normal fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il mis son front contre celui de Viktor, le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- Mich Auch.

Le bulgare éclata de rire.

- C'est de l'allemand, Rrrrron, pas du bulgarrre !

- Oh...Ce n'est pas la même chose ? De toute façon, le message est identique !

- Oui, et je l'ai très bien compris...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, d'un baiser tendre et plein d'amour. Les mains de Ron parcoururent lentement le dos, qu'il sentait musclé, du champion...Ensuite elles s'entremêlèrent avec celles de Viktor, et tout deux posèrent leurs têtes dans le cou de l'autre...

Ils se sentaient tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

Quand il s'en souvint, Viktor murmura un juron en bulgare puis se dégagea doucement de Ron.

- Je dois y aller. Le dirrrecteur est trrrès sévèrrre avec moi, d'aprrrès lui je dois êtrrre l'exemple ! Expliqua t il.

Voyant la mine déçue du jeune homme, il rajouta :

- Mais on se voit demain...

Après un sourire affectueux, il lui souffla un baiser puis se retourna.

Le rouquin, resté seul, soupira puis souria d'un sourire béat qui ne le quitta pas jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle était bondée. Il put tout de même apercevoir Harry et Hermione, installés à une table. Il se posa sur une chaise à coté d'eux, sans rien dire. Hermione leva la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur, sûrement à cause de la mine plus que joyeuse de Ron.

Celui-ci lui dit alors, d'une voix où perçait l'intense bonheur :

- Tu as entièrement raison Hermione, le bulgare est vraiment une très jolie langue...

_**Fin **_

Ron parle de lui.

"Moi aussi", en allemand.

Tada, en espérant vous avez aimé !

Faites le moi savoir review, sinon merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous,

Léa


End file.
